Loving You
by usagichan1408
Summary: Will Serena and Mina overcome their depression for the men they love or will it cost them their lives? Will Seiya and Yaten come back to save them from destruction?


On a late Tuesday afternoon in early December snow started to fall in the city of Tokyo. Serena Tsukino sat in her bedroom on her pink window seat staring out the window day dreaming of all the fun times Seiya Kou and her had shared. It's been six months since the final battle with Galexia and seeing the ThreeLights and the Fireball princess off. Luna was getting worried about her princess for all she does is sits in her room and stair out the window. She doesn't even eat as much as she used to. Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mother was even worried about her daughter since she was always out until late hours of the night.

"Serena, why don't you take a walk in the park or something?" asked Luna

"Hmmm…Oh Luna not today maybe tomorrow okay." replied Serena

Luna nodded her head and decided to head to Mina's to talk to Artemis the white feline who was her trusty partner. She found Artemis sitting on the rooftop looking over the city.

"Artemis I'm afraid Serena is slowly killing herself by just sitting looking out her window day after day." said Luna

Artemis turned to Luna with a sad look in his eye. "Mina is the same way Luna. She won't do anything except lay in bed all day."

"Artemis we have to do something they will die if we don't!" exclaimed Luna in tears

"What about Darien? Can he do anything?"

"No, he wants nothing with Serena since the incident with Seiya confessing his true feelings about Serena. He believes that Serena cheated on him; even though she didn't and he believes she doesn't love him anymore."

Artemis nodded knowing what had to be done; however, didn't know how to get it done.

On the newly rebuilt Kinmoku the Starlights wandered aimlessly about making sure everything was in order. Princess Kakyuu was worried about Fighter, since they left Earth she hasn't been the same. She spent her time sitting in a tree staring into space. The Fireball princess knew what feelings Fighter felt for the beloved moon princess, but she also knew of the engagement of the moon princess and the prince of Earth. Fighter arrived in her commodore after starring aimlessly at the bright light of the moon. The whole time she spent starring at it the more he thought about Serena and the scene of Seiya asking her if he wasn't good enough, however, little did she know that her fellow scouts were going through the same thing that she herself was.

"Dumpling, I wish we could have meet sooner that way we could have actually been able to be truly together, but with Darien in the way that will never happen." said Fighter wishing things could be different between the two of them.

On the other side of Kinmoku Healer sat on the highest building strumming a guitar and humming a song she wrote for Mina.

_On the other side of the solar system_

_I wish to see your shining eyes_

_The smell of your hair_

_I miss your touch _

_Your glowing light_

_But most of all I miss your beautiful glowing shine _

_That will light up the darkest sky._

"Mina, I wish you could be here with me or at least see you so I can tell you how I truly feel, but I was foolish and pretended that I didn't care at all about you. Truth is I've fallen madly truly in love with you without even realizing it." whispered Healer into the night sky.

Looking over Kinmoku she knew what she had to do. With a tear slowly sliding down her face she headed for Fighter's room ready to tell Fighter her plan whether or not Kakyuu liked it, because deep down Healer knew that Fighter would go along with it no matter what it would take. Healer slowly approached Fighter's door and without hesitating knocked on her door.

"Who is it!" yelled Fighter

"Healer, who else would be knocking on your door after midnight!"

"What is it Healer?"

"I'm leaving for Earth, I can't stand not seeing Mina everyday and I was hoping you would come with me."

"When do we leave?"

"I knew you would come with me and I was thinking about leaving tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me, but what about our princess?"

"Fighter would you rather follow your heart or stay here wondering if you would ever get that one in a million chance to be with the love of your life?"

"I will take that chance Healer no matter what Kakyuu does to me just as long as I can see Serena one last time."

Healer smiled at her remark and left her friend alone to think about the decision she had made. She headed back to her own room thinking about how Mina's face will look when she finds out that Yaten Kou is back in town to tell her how much he loves her and never wants to leave her again.

Back on Earth Luna and Artemis were running frantically about trying to find away to send word to Seiya and Yaten about Serena's and Mina's conditions. With Darien not caring anymore about Serena it made her condition of missing Seiya worsen into not caring about anything except Seiya.

"Artemis either we get a hold of them or we have to go to Kinmoku." said Luna

"I have this feeling that we are going to have to leave, so why don't we go right now instead of wasting time trying to find a way to reach them." replied Artemis

"Then let's go now before anyone notices that we are missing."

The two felines beamed their way across the galaxy to Kinmoku. When they arrived the planet was bust buzzing around town getting the day's job done. Luna and Artemis searched frantically for Seiya and Yaten until they heard someone yell "Hurry up Fighter bring those bricks over here!" To two cats raced to the sight of Fighter who was shocked to see two cats running towards her.

"Fighter you and Healer have to return to Earth Serena and Mina don't do anything, hell Serena hardly eats because all she does is look out her window thinking of you." cried Luna

"What about her boyfriend?"

"He doesn't give a shit about her come to think of it I don't think he ever did; I think all he wanted to do was become King." said Artemis

"Let me get Healer stay here."

Fighter ran towards the infirmary where Healer was helping to build a new wing add on. When Healer saw Fighter running up to her at full speed she immediately stopped what she was doing confused about why Fighter was in such a hurry.

"Fighter slow down what is it?" questioned Healer

"Don't talk Healer just follow me."

Fighter raced off back towards Luna and Artemis with Healer close behind him. When Fighter finally stopped Healer was in utter amazement by what he saw. Healer dropped to her knees thinking that the worst has happened. Fighter pulled Healer back up and waited for Luna and Artemis to tell her what they told Fighter earlier.

"Healer we need you and Fighter to come back to Earth in order to save Mina and Serena. I'm afraid that they are slowly killing themselves, because all they can think about is Yaten and Seiya. They miss you two terribly so Luna and I were hoping that you two would come back to earth with us."

"True is Fighter and I were going to leave tonight anyway, because we miss them too. So tell you what how about you two leave now and have the girls be at the park tomorrow morning so they can see us when we land."

The two guardian cats nodded and said that they would have Serena and Mina in the park tomorrow morning even if they had to drag them out of bed and down the street which caused Fighter and Healer to laugh at the mental image they were just given.

Back on Earth the next morning Luna argued with Serena to get out of bed and get dressed. Finally after a half hour of threatening to claw her face, chop off her hair, and tell Seiya what a pig and player he is(Luna lied) she finally got out of bed. After taking a shower and getting dressed Serena and Luna walked out of the house and headed down the street to Mina's house, who was having the same problem that Serena had an hour before.

"Mina, I'll tell Yaten that you think he's a stuck up ass who thinks he's all that if you don't get out of that bed!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Mina jumped out of bed and saw that Serena and Luna were outside and was surprised to see that Serena had her hair in a normal pony tail. Mina quickly threw on holy jeans and a orange spaghetti strap tank top which matched Serena's pink one that she had on along with her jeans and boots. After fifteen minutes waiting Mina finally emerged from the house forgetting to put her hair its normal red bow. The two girls acted as if they were strangers as they walked to the park. When they arrived Luna and Artemis led them to a secured area and told them to sit and wait for there was supposed to be shooting stars flying across the sky. After an hour of waiting Serena finally got fed up and started to walk away.

"Leaving without even saying hi or I missed you? Wow dumpling I didn't know you didn't want to see me." said Seiya from behind

"Who do you think you are calling me dumpling only one person is allowed to call me that!"

Enraged Serena turned around and Seiya smiled at what she said knowing damn well that he was the person she was referring to. When she saw him her eyes began to water and her legs began to tremble as he walked over to her. He took her into his arms as her body trembled from such a surprise. Over Seiya's shoulder she could see Mina arguing with Yaten who she thinks is some stranger who just randomly walked up behind her and asked her out.

"Mina turn around I'm not some random stranger." Yaten said coolly

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because would a random stranger tell you that you're missing your red bow."

"Stalker."

Yaten and the two cats got sweat drops above their heads so Yaten decided to do the unthinkable. He grabbed Mina's waist and flung her around to face him and before she caught sight of who it was he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Yaten!?"

"I've missed you Mina you were all I thought about and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget you or the fact that I love you."

"I missed you too Yaten and I can't believe you are actually here telling me that you love me, when in truth I also love you."

Yaten kissed her again and held her close like he was going to lose her again which he vowed on his way back that he would never leave her again.

"So Serena what's this I heard about you missing me so much that you hardly ate and all you did was stare out the window thinking about me." Seiya said with a smile

"Who told you that?! Okay so I did miss you a lot sue me and the truth is Seiya I fell in love with you that day we first met I just didn't want to admit it."

"Oh Dumpling I love you too so much that if Luna and Artemis didn't come and get Yaten and I we were leaving Kinmoku last night anyway because I missed you so much and Yaten missed V.

Serena smiled at the two felines and kissed Seiya surprising him intensely. He kissed her back deeply and passionately as he teased her to explore his mouth. By the time they were done with their make out session Tokyo knew that two of the ThreeLights were back and were seen kissing two different blondes who were glad that they wore their hair differently that morning.

__


End file.
